Lo que fue de ellos
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: "Supongo que esto es la guerra, ganas algo y pierdes mucho más"
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y este maravilloso mundo es de J.K Rowling:_**

**Dedicado a mi querida Mero, te amo toronja.**

* * *

Caminaba por simple inercia, tenía cansancio acumulado de meses, no dormía hace dos días y había derrotado al mago más tenebroso nunca visto. Sin saber como, había entrado a la habitación que había compartido con sus compañeros de Gryffindor durante seis años, se acostó en la primera cama que encontró y quedó profundamente dormido, fue una de esas pocas veces que no soñó absoltamente nada, solo durmió.

-Harry, despierta -sintió que alguien lo movía, despertó y vio a Hermione frente a él, enseguida le iba a preguntar si estaba bien cuando vio que estaban en la torre de Gryffindor, entonces recordó todo, la batalla, los cuerpos de Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin, sintió que la tristeza, la culpa y la ira lo invadía.- No empieces a culparte de nada, levántate que vamos a comer algo y luego vamos a ir a la Madriguera.

Vio a Hermione y se dio cuenta el mal aspecto que tenía, seguramente el mismo que tenía él, se notaba el cansancio y la tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Dormiste algo?

-Poco, una pesadilla me despertó y no pude seguir durmiendo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, no había nadie más allí, seguramente alguien se había encargado de que nadie lo molestara. Bajaron a la Sala Común y vieron a la familia Weasley, todos cansados y sumamente tristes, George estaba completamente ido, como si en realidad no estuviera ahí, la señora Weasley también parecía ida, pero en cuanto lo vio bajar se levantó y fue a abrazarlo.

-Oh, Harry, estás bien -no se había dado cuenta lo que había extrañado los abrazos de la señora Weasley- estuvimos tan preocupados.

-Lo siento mucho, yo... fue todo culpa mía, lo siento tanto.

-¿Qué dices? Nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa, es más, te debemos mucho.

-Ustedes no me deben nada, yo les debo mucho a ustedes -vio como a la Señora Weasley se le aguaban los ojos, la volvió a abrazar y la sintió sollozar.

-Vamos -dijo secándose las lágrimas- Minerva dijo que los elfos iban a preparar algo para comer.

Todos lentamente se levantaron y fueron saliendo de la Sala Común, vio como Ron abrazaba a Hermione por los hombros y ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, el intento de una sonrisa se vio en la cara de Harry.

* * *

Se despertó exaltada, había sido un sueño horrible, todavía lo tenía demasiado claro, veía el cuerpo de Ron lleno de sangre y con los ojos abiertos, pero sin vida, mirando a la nada. Giró su cabeza y vio al pelirrojo dormido, estaba tan tranquilo que no quería despertarlo, hace mucho tiempo que no estaban tranquilos de verdad, ella entró al baño y se vio en el espejo, su estado era deplorable, tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras, había perdido peso por la alta de alimento y descanso, se lavó la cara, no tenía ropa para bañarse y la que tenía puesta estaba demasiado sucia para volver a ponersela, luego se bañaría. Salió y vio a Ron sentado en la cama donde se había quedado dormido, cuando lo vio a los ojos no vio su cuerpo sin vida, si no que rememoró el beso que se dieron en medio de la batalla.

-Nunca creí que me despertaría por el ruido de una puerta -dijo el pelirrojo haciendo reír a Hermione.

-Costumbres que uno adquiere cuando está en guerra supongo -comentó mientras se sentaba- ¿Cómo estás?

Ambos sabían el significado de la pregunta, era muy duro perder a alguien, pero más duro perder a un hermano frente a tus ojos.

-No lo sé, es mucha información por asimilar, supongo que esto es la guerra, ganas algo y pierdes mucho más.

Hermione se acercó a Ron y lo abrazó, él respondió el abrazo y enterró su cara en el pelo de ella, era justo lo que necesitaba, se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y juntaron sus labios, solo con un suave roce sentían que sus corazones se iban a salir de sus cuerpos de los rápido que latían, era algo que necesitaban, se necesitaban.

-¿Qué somos, Ron? -preguntó Hermione cuando se separaron.

-¿Qué quieres que seamos?

-Todo.

-Entonces eso seremos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Hace bastante tenía ganas de hacer este fic, así que hace un ratito empecé a escribir y acá está el resultado, espero que les guste, va a ser la primera vez que escriba sobre la mayoría de estas parejas, así que tengan piedad. No se exactamente cada cuanto voy a actualizar, pero este fic va a estar terminado.

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

* * *

Habían creado un traslador para ir hacia La Madriguera, todos lo estaban agarrando excepto Harry, había dicho que tenía algo que hacer, habían preguntado si quería que lo acompañen y como dijo que no le dejaron su espacio pensando que no iba a ir más allá de los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero cuando todos desaparecieron, Harry también lo hizo, frente a sus ojos había una casa bastante grande, suspiró y tocó la puerta. Andrómeda abrió con cara de preocupación y al ver a Harry se preocupó todavía más.

-Harry, ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Y Remus? -miró hacia ambos lados buscandolos, al no verlos se empezó a desesperar.

-¿Puedo pasar Señora Tonks? -la mujer lo dejó pasar y Harry reconoció el lugar donde lo habían llevado después de huir de Privet Drive, recordó que esa vez había confundido a Andrómeda Tonks con su hermana, Bellatrix Lestrange.

A lo lejos se escuchó el llanto de un bebé, la mujer todavía preocupada y cada vez más angustiada subió las escaleras y a los pocos minutos bajó cargando a un pequeño bebé, agitó su varita y apareció un pequeño biberón, Andrómeda se sentó y se lo empezó a dar, luego de unos segundos de silencio murmuró:

-¿Murieron? ¿Verdad? -Harry suspiró y fue la única respuesta que necesitaba, la mujer rompió a llorar abrazando cada vez más a su nieto, y Teddy como si entediera lo que estaba pasando cambió el color de su pelo a castaño, el mismo color que el cabello de su padre, haciendo que Andrómeda llorara cada vez más y que Harry soltara algunas lágrimas.

-No quiero que Teddy crezca solo, como lo hice yo, me gustaría poder cuidarlo, aunque no sea ya, por ahí dentro de unos meses. También si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedírmelo, por más mínimo que sea.

-Puedes venir a verlo la cantidad de veces que quieras, también puedes llevártelo, supongo que ahora vas a estar en casa de los Weasley -Harry asintió- estoy más que segura que Molly estará feliz de tener otro niño dando vueltas en su casa.

Andrómeda y Harry hablaron otro rato, ella estaba más tranquila, había perdido a su hija y a su yerno, pero había ganado otra familia.

* * *

Harry volvió a La Madriguera, entró y vio a Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie y Fleur en la cocina, la matriarca de los Weasley se movía de acá para allá, el azabache estaba seguro que esa era su forma de descargarse, cocinando, limpiando o lo que sea.

-Harry, querido, has vuelto, ¿Te has quedado en Hogwarts? -preguntó la señora Weasley mientras servía otro vaso de zumo.

-No, he ido a ver a Andrómeda Tonks -sintió el ambiente tensarse-, después de todo Teddy es mi ahijado.

-Oh, tenemos un padrino baboso -dijo Charlie para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Todos estaban tristes y cansados, pero había que ayudar a George y a Molly a salir adelante que eran los que peor la llevaban.

-Por si quieres saber, Ginny, Ron y Hermione están arriba -comentó Bill; Harry asintió y subió las escaleras, primero pasó por la habitación de Ginny y como no había nadie siguió subiendo hasta la habitación que compartía con Ron cada vez que se quedaba en La Madriguera.

Entró a la habitación y vio a Ron y Hermione sentados sobre la cama y a Ginny sentada en el piso, los tres dejaron de hablar cuando lo vieron entrar.

-Te presento a la nueva pareja de tórtolos, dan asco -comentó Ginny cuando él cerró la puerta.

-Ya era hora, ¿no? -Harry y Ginny rieron mientras la nueva pareja se sonrojaba, aumentando la risa de los otros dos.

-¿A dónde has ido? -preguntó Hermione, quierendo desviar el tema.

-A la casa de Andrómeda Tonks.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Podría haberte acompañado -comentó Ginny.

-Es algo que necesitaba hacer solo.

Hermione notó las miradas que se dirigían Harry y Ginny, por lo que casi arrastró a Ron hacia la cocina.

-Sabes que pueden contar conmigo, ¿no? -Ginny se levantó y se paró frente a Harry.

-Lo sé, pero es algo que en verdad quería hacer solo, lo siento -la pelirroja asintió comprendiendo- ¿Cómo estás?

Ginny se abrazó a la cintura de Harry y suspiró, él respondió el abrazo, había extrañado tanto eso.

-No lo sé, es todo muy raro, cuando llegamos George no dijo nada, solo subió a su habitación y no volvió a salir, sé que él la está pasando peor que nosotros, después de todo era su gemelo, mamá no para de hacer cosas, ni siquiera se sentó.

-Es difícil para ella, después de todo es su hijo.

Harry sintió que Ginny se abrazaba más fuerte y cuando se dio cuenta la pelirroja estaba llorando, era la primera vez que la veía llorar, siempre había sido fuerte, pero la situación la superaba.

-Los voy a extrañar tanto.

-Y yo, pero todos fueron conscientes de que podían morir y todos murieron como verdaderos héroes.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados durante varios minutos, no hablaban, lo único que cortaba el silencio eran sus respiraciones, necesitaban la tranquilidad del otro, sentir que estaba, y que estaba bien, después de tantos meses de incertidumbre, de no saber absolutamente nada del otro, eran felices con solo estar abrazados, eran los pequeños detalles que se podían apreciar después de tanta desesperación, miedo y guerra.

-Te extrañé tanto -susurró Harry.

Ginny se enderezó y lo besó, un simple beso hizo que todo a su alrededor desapareciera, el azabache bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y la acercó más a él, necesitaba esa cercanía, el beso poco a poco se intensificó, pero se separaron hasta que pasara a más.

-Te amo.

-Yo te amo mucho más.

No necesitaron decirse nada para saber que por fin iban a poder estar juntos sin problema alguno.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero poder volver a actualizar el martes, pero no hago ninguna promesa. Me gustaría saber que piensan del fic, así que yo sería muy feliz si me dejan algún comentario.**

**Cualquier duda puede contactarme en mi página de facebook: _KamiiLupinBlack_**

**¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Abrazó a Fleur y la atrajo hacia él, necesitaba tenerla cerca. Habían decidido quedarse en La Madriguera por eso noche, habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para dejar solos a Molly y Arthur, aunque el resto de sus hermanos también se encontraban en la casa sentía que si se iba a fallar como hermano e hijo mayor, así que le propuso a su esposa pasar esa noche allí, y ella comprendiendo la situación aceptó.

Bill todavía no asimilaba que uno de sus hermanos no iba a volver, iba a ser tan raro ver solo a George, siempre estaban juntos, era muy raro verlos separados, pero lamentablemente iban a tener que acostumbrarse a ver solo a uno. Sabía que iban a tener que ayudar a George, perder a un hermano era horrible, pero perder a un gemelo era mucho peor, era tan especial el vínculo que compartían.

-No tienes que ser siempre tan fuerte, tienes que permitirte llorar -suspiró, Fleur tenía razón, es que simplemente no se permitió llorar frente a sus hermanos.

Bill enterró su cabeza en el cabello rubio de su esposa y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran a mares, había estado aguantando el llanto todo el día y en verdad necesitaba descargarse.

-Sabes que conmigo no tienes que fingir, te amo simplemente por quien eres.

* * *

Se sentía tan horrible, sentía que le faltaba una parte de si mismo, su otra mitad. Era como si hubieran agarrado su alma y la hubieran partido literalmente en dos, llevándose la otra parte para nunca volver a traerla. Había pasado toda la tarde del día anterior y todo ese día en la habitación que había compartido con Fred mientras vivían en La Madriguera, ni siquiera había salido para comer, y eso que sus hermanos habían insistido, no les había respondido, pero cuando Ginny llamó a la puerta casi furiosa, contestó con un seco_ "No quiero salir, déjenme solo"_ luego escuchó la voz de Harry, así que suponía que se la había llevado.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y que los demás también la estaban pasando mal y que estaban tristes, pero el que él sentía era un dolor distinto, y esperaba que su familia comprendiera eso, aunque evidentemente no lo hacían porque alguien no dejaba de tocar la puerta.

-¡Quiero estar solo!

-Sé que si, pero tienes que comer algo, hablar con alguien, no te hace bien aislarte.

-Pasa, Harry.

Sabía que Harry podía comprender lo que estaba pasando, había perdido suficiente gente en su vida como para entender ese sentimiento de vacío que había en su pecho, odiaba tanto sentirse así, su vida siempre había pasado entre risas, habían sido muy pocos los momentos donde no habían hecho un chiste sobre algo con su hermano, casi contados con los dedos de una mano.

Harry dejó un plato de comida que seguramente había enviado su madre sobre la mesa de luz y se sentó en la otra cama que había en la habitación.

-Sé que es doloroso y duro, pero no puedes aislarte del mundo, tienes que ayudar a tu madre a salir de esto también, sabes que a Fred no le hubiera gustado verte así, sin salir, sin comer, sin reír, como a ti no te hubiera gustado verlo así a él.

George suspiró pero no dijo nada, sabía que el azabache tenía razón, que no podía seguir así. Harry se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y luego se fue, tomó el plato con comida y probó algunos bocados, no era lo que habitualmente comía, pero por lo menos tenía algo en es estómago.

* * *

Hermione suspiró abrazada a Ron, habían pasado solo dos días desde la batalla en Hogwarts, pero parecían semanas, habían sucedido tantas cosas, personalmente, ella y Ron habían estado conversando, el pelirrojo se había reído cuando ella le contaba sobre los celos que había sentido cuando él salía con Lavander, y Ron le confesó que lo hacía para ponerla celosa, al fin y al cabo el plan había funcionado.

En ese momento se encontraban en La Madriguera, luego de tantos meses de estar corriendo y escondiéndose podían estar tranquilos, dormir cuantas horas querían, comer lo que querían. Sinceramente la habían pasado mal, pero luego se iban a empezar a ver las recompensas. Un mundo sin un Señor Tenebroso, sin miedo de salir y no volver, o ir al trabajo y tener miedo de volver y ver la Marca Tenebrosa encima de tu casa.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En todo lo bueno que hicimos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde el día de la batalla y el clima estaba más alegre, menos tenso, aunque Percy seguía sintiéndose culpable, después de todo Fred había muerto por su culpa, odiaba sentirse así, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

-¿En qué piensas?

Miró a Audrey, la conocía hace relativamente poco, pero la quería mucho, la amaba en realidad. Percy suspiró y ella frunció el ceño.

-Tienes que dejar de sentirte culpable, porque nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa.

Audrey se había enterado de la existencia del Mundo Mágico el día de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Percy estaba con ella cuando llegó un Patronus avisando que Voldemort se dirigía al castillo, obviamente ella se había asustado al ver aparecer una bola de luz que hablaba, en ese momento ambos estaban histéricos, Audrey a punto de desmayarse y Percy estaba entre que le explicaba todo a su novia o salía corriendo hacia el castillo. El pelirrojo pudo tranquilizarse un poco y le explicó todo lo que pudo a Audrey, que él era un mago, que no trabajaba en el Ministerio de Economía, si no en el Ministerio de Magia, que estaban en guerra y que probablemente esa sea la última Batalla que pelearían, entonces, él la besó y salió del departamento, dejando a la chica más histérica que antes y con un millón de preguntas por hacer.

-Lo sé, es que me es imposible pensar en que no veré a Fred otra vez, incluso quiero que me haga una broma, cualquier cosa.

Audrey suspiró sin saber que decir, después de todo no conocía a los hermanos de Percy, lo abrazó y se quedaron así un rato mientras él se tranquilizaba.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry pasó una semana tranquilo, había estado pensando que hacer con la casa que su padrino le había heredado, también había estado discutiendo con Ron y Hermione sobre que iban a hacer con sus vidas, si iban a volver a Hogwarts o iban a formarse en alguna carrera, pero no habían decidido nada, todavía no habían empezado a reconstruir el castillo y los tres querían estar por lo menos una semana tranquilos, recuperando el sueño de los meses anteriores y los kilos perdidos.

Harry volvió a la realidad cuando Molly, desde la cocina, gritó que la ayudaran a poner la mesa para almorzar, ese día había planeado ir a casa de Andrómeda Tonks, a ver a su ahijado, estaba pensando en decirle a Ginny, Ron y Hermione si querían acompañarlo, se habían molestado cuando había ido por primera vez sin ellos, aunque no hayan dicho mucho, habían acordado pasar algunos días en paz.

Entró a la cocina y vio a su novia y a su mejor amiga ayudando con el almuerzo.

-A ustedes las estaba buscando.

-¿Qué es lo que desea comunicarnos, señor Potter? -dijo Ginny haciendo reír a su novio.

-Quedé con la señora Tonks que hoy iba ir a visitarlos, y pensé que quizás querían venir conmigo.

-Claro, estoy ansiosa por conocer a Ted -exlamó Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Y yo, voy a decirle a Ron -en ese instante el pelirrojo entró en la cocina.

-¿Qué iban a decirme?

Hermione le explicó a su novio el plan de Harry, mientras ponían los platos en la mesa, ahora los cuatro estaban ansiosos por ir a ver al pequeño Lupin, era la prueba viviente de los sacrificios que hubo que hacer en la guerra, por lo menos el pequeño iba a crecer rodeado de afecto, no como lo había hecho Harry, se había propuesto darle una buena infancia, a pesar de no tener a sus padres para que lo acompañen y lo vean crecer.

El almuerzo pasó y la tarde fue corriendo, cuando dieron las tres, los cuatros amigos ya estaban preparados para desaparecer.

-Mándenle un saludo a Andrómeda, y digánle que está invitada a cenar cualquier día que quiera -les comentó Molly mientras los saludaba.

-Le diremos.

Se tomaron de las manos y aparecieron frente a la casa de los Tonks, Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y se encaminaron a la puerta, tocaron dos veces y luego de unos segundos, Andrómeda Tonks abrió la puerta, llevaba a Teddy en brazos, que en ese momento tenía el cabello castaño, igual a su padre.

-¡Han llegado! Pasen -se notaba que la mujer estaba agotada, hacerse cargo de un bebé sola debía ser cansador, contando que había perdido a toda su familia.

Entraron a la gran casa, en el living ahora había una pequeña cuna, que seguramente era la que usaba Teddy para dormir sus siestas.

-Ustedes deben ser Ron y Ginny Weasley -dijo a los dos pelirrojos que asintieron-, y tú debes ser Hermione Granger -la castaña asintió-. Tomen asiento, como si fuera su casa. Harry, ten a Teddy, voy por té.

Harry tomó al pequeño bebé en brazos y se sentó junto a Ginny, mientras Andrómeda salía por una puerta, que seguramente era la cocina.

-Es igual a Remus -susurró Ginny mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a verlo, Ron lo miraba como si en su vida hubiera visto un bebé, Hermione estaba claramente emocionada, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a largar a llorar, él la abrazó y se contuvo el comentario de porque estaba por llorar.

-¿Puedo cargarlo? -preguntó Ginny, Harry asintió y se lo pasó, Teddy se acomodó en sus brazos y cambió su cabello a pelirrojo, haciendo que los otros tres se sorprendan.

Harry sonrió ante la imagen de Ginny cargando a su ahijado, se la imaginaba cargando a un pequeño azabache, hijo de los dos, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros.

-¿Te imaginas cargando a un niño con cabello azabache y ojos avellana? -le susurró Harry al oído. Ginny sonrió y se volteo para darle un suave beso.

-Es uno de mis sueños más recurrentes.

Voltearon a ver a Andrómeda cuando entró a la habitación, la mujer sonrió al ver a los dos parejas abrazadas, después de todo la guerra había dejado más cosas buenas de las que ella creía.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin los capítulos empiezan a ser más largos, desde ahora empieza definitivamente el fic, terminaron los capítulos introductorios, espero que les guste.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
